


A Road to Somewhere

by flashindie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mutually Unrequited, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Blair’s fourteenth birthday when he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road to Somewhere

It’s Blair’s fourteenth birthday when he realises. 

It’s one of the worse ones, a birthday that Blair won’t remember affectionately, genuinely; it rains, and her dad works all day, and Dorota picks up the wrong sort of candles at the party store. Blair cries into Serena’s shoulder for half the day, and Serena, wide-eyed and beautiful, even then, will laugh and coo and hold Blair’s fingers over her heart as she tells her that she loves her and she wants her and that they didn’t care about rain or candles when they were little. It only works in halves, and Nate watches Blair wait for his offerings, consolations, but the words stick in his throat as Serena dotes on Blair, as she leans over her, hovers like some heartfelt saint in stain glass windows. 

Blair’s dad gets home late, and he looks haggard, pained, but he makes a show of greeting her, hugging her, loving her, and Nate will slip out the back of the house, where the rain is propelling off the slate patio, and sinking into the grass, earth. Into Serena’s shimmering pastel blue dress, that clings to her baby curves, to her slow-swelling breasts and her long, fawn legs. To her hair, where it plasters around her face, neck, back like a second skin. It paints her gold. 

She smiles across the garden at him, holds her dress wide and twirls in the rain, lets it catch and tangle between her legs, her toes barely touching the ground as she dances through the grass. She’s laughing as she slips, falls back into the flowerbed, and Nate’s hurrying to help her, to pull her to her feet, even as she slides through his fingers, loose strands of skin and hair and perfume lost between the raindrops. 

There won’t be a great reveal, no angels whispering false gospels in his ear, but that night he’ll dream of golden hair and porcelain skin, of her laugh and her heartbeat and her eyes as they watch him kiss Blair, light and loose, when she cuts into her birthday cake.


End file.
